Mithlonde, City on the Water
While not the only city on the water, Mithlonde is known for it's large dock. It sits southeast on the somethingsomething sea and is one the biggest trade city in Forlorien. Districts Dock District Registrar's Office Owned by the local priests, this building keeps track of everything that goes in and out of Mithlonde City. All sea captains who chose to dock here report immediately here for a basic ship inspection. This is, of course, to stop the movement of any illegal goods as well as to catch wind of any pirates about. All crew are ordered to remain respectful and complaint during their stay. Tavern Where the sailors stay The Lady's Gem It probably has a nicer name than travel ship. Brings passangers to and from Mithlonde to various cities on the water, specifically Forlorien's capital. Wealthy guests pay an exubarant fee in order to take in the sights and sounds of Mithlonde, then on to the next city. Unwealthy folk can occassionally take on work as a dockhand in order to gain passage to other towns. Fish Stalls Many stalls litter the pathway of the dock district on its way to the market district. This is where you can find the place where fishermen sell their latest wares every morning before the market gets bustling and busy. The inns and food vendors can be found purchasing their fish from here, seeing as fresh is always better. lkjlk;j;klj;klj Market District Tavern Bursting with activity, this is where the better off fold tend to during their visit to Mithlonde. Food Vendors Food around here tends to be on the more fishy side of things, seeing as they are the city on the water. Most famous is Lady Lisa's famous crab cakes, her stall has a tendency to attract the most customers and is famed throughout Forlorien. However the other vendors that sell food are not something to miss. Duncan's Exotic Toys Here is where the long-limbed Duncan sells his latest creations geared towards children- music boxes, dolls, soldiers, all with gears and mechanical doodads that whirr and whiz to the delight of every child nearby. All adults agree that there is something vaguely sinister about the man, however the children are enchanted with him, and with all the new toys he seems to invent out of nowhere. He's well spoken and has not caused anyone harm as of yet so no one presses the issue. Business for him has not been as well as he's hoped, with the plague around and the children gone. Trappings On a rare occasion (perhaps once a month), Wilas Kelley has a stall of his own set up selling his goods caught from the forest- furs and various meats. His wares sell out fairly quickly, however he's always good for news of what's happening south of the city as he occasionally travels to Khela, the City of Mercy. Cathedral District Church things Garrison District Notable People While the people in Mirthlonde have been proud in the past, there has been a certain amount of fear in them caused by the plague. The law is hardly broken and if it is, justice is brought swiftly and no one sides with the criminal. Few children roam the streets, and those that do are always well dressed and guarded carefully. History Category:Geography Category:Cities